I Am The Cute One She's Just My Sister
by 1JamesPenaDrive
Summary: Katie and Kylie Knight are identical twin sisters. They were separated at birth when their parents got a divorce two months after they were born. Jennifer Knight got two month old Katie and her six year old brother Kendall. Kevin Knight got two month old Kylie and the house in northern California. The rest of the family went to Minnesota and the rest is history.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Long time no talk! And I know it's been a long time because I couldn't remember how to get to this website. .-. problems. I hope everyone is doing well. **

**I have for you today a prologue to the newest story of mine called: I Am The Cute One, She's Just my Sister. A Katie Kendall story. **

**At the end of the prologue leave in a review saying if I should do song lyrics, quotes from BTR season 4, or from all seasons at the ends of these chapters. I'll go for whatever has the most votes. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I am the Cute One, She's Just My Sister:

Prologue:

Katie and Kylie Knight are identical twin sisters. They were separated at birth when their parents got a divorce two months after they were born. Jennifer Knight got two month old Katie and her six year old brother Kendall. Kevin Knight got two month old Kylie and the house in northern California. The rest of the family moved to Minnesota and grew up there until Kendall and his three friends signed a recording contract and the family moved back to California.

Kendall knows that Katie is a twin, but neither Katie nor Kylie know about each other. Not until one faithful summer when the girls meet at camp.

Based loosely off of the movie _The Parent Trap_

* * *

Chapter 1: I am the Cute One, She's Just My Sister:

_I am the cute one It's obvious There's no comparing The two of us I'm not to blame The facts are plain I've got the looks I've got the brains And I am the cute one She's just my sister I am the cute one Everyone knows I've got the profile She's got the nose She is the older I am the younger So after all is it any wonder? I am the cute one she's just my sister_

(Katie POV)

"Have a great time at camp." My older brother hugged me tightly.

"Thanks." I returned the hug.

"You'll have a great time." My brother finally released me.

"I know I will." I smiled.

"Promise to write me?"

"Every day." I told him. "Promise to write back?"

"Of course!" Kendall looked offended. "Don't grow up too much over the summer."

"I won't." I giggled. "I'm only eleven."

"Almost twelve."

"Don't remind me!"

My brother put his arm around me.

"Have fun on tour." I told my brother. Yes, my brother was the famous Kendall Knight, and he was going on tour this summer, while I was at some camp in Maine.

"Thanks. I guess you should get going?" Kendall said uncertainly.

"I guess so." I said nervously.

"You'll have a great time."

"So will you."

"Do you need any help with your bags?" Kendall popped the trunk of his van.

"No. I'll be fine." I slid my duffle over my shoulder. "Thanks."

"Hey." Kendall grabbed my shoulder. "I'll see you in six weeks, okay?"

I nodded. Just six weeks. I hugged my brother once more. I would be fine. Six weeks was nothing. It was totally cool. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan used to come to this camp every summer and now I was finally old enough to go. But the boys wouldn't be with me, they would be traveling the country, playing shows to sold out arenas filled with screaming girls.

The camp was pretty, and there were supposed to be lots of things to do. As a kid I remember Kendall coming home and telling me all of these amazing stories.

Now that I was here, I hoped to make memories of my own like that.

"I'll see you in six weeks." I echoed, making Kendall's green eyes fill with tears. "Don't cry big brother. I won't be gone that long."

"I know. But it's still hard to see my little girl grow up." Kendall wiped his eyes.

I felt the biting sting of tears in my own eyes. "I'll be back by my birthday."

"I know you will be." Kendall hugged me once more.

"Kendall." I glanced at my watch. "I've gotta go!"

"Okay. Have fun." Kendall smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." I turned to leave.

"Wait Katie! One more thing." Kendall reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. "From James."

I took the cards. "Tell him I said thanks."

"See if there's any one around here that can kick your butt in poker."

I laughed. "I doubt there is."

"Win big baby sister."

"Win big brother." I echoed.

"I love you." Kendall told me.

"Love you too." I started to walk away. "See you in six weeks."

"See you in six weeks." Kendall called after me.

I walked into camp and looked around.

Other kids were running around or holding onto their parents crying. It was going to be the start of one memorable summer. And that was the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kylie POV)

I pulled up to Camp Wonky Donkey. I couldn't believe I had finally gotten here. After a tearful goodbye with my Dad and Aunt in Idaho, it was nice to finally be in Maine.

I mean, the bus ride all the way from Idaho wasn't too great, but hey. You gotta do what you gotta do.

It was my first summer away from my tiny town. I was so thankful. In fact it was my first time out of the state. Which was crazy.

This summer was going to be filled with memories.

I was going to make new friends and have a lot of fun.

There would be no rules. Late nights and bonfires. Swimming in the lake, stargazing in the grass with my new friends.

Tennis games in the sun. Tie dyeing t-shirts crazy colors. Running around in the woods. Finding stray animals to help and nurse back to health.

So maybe I had really high expectations for this summer. What do you expect? I wasn't going to go into something thinking it was going to be boring.

We passed a horse farm. Oh! I could go horse riding too! I loved horses and in fact I was a very good rider.

Then I saw two girls fencing. I used to fence. I could totally fence. This summer was going to be fun! I was so excited.

Too excited. My friends told me that I get excited too easily.

Maybe that's true. Pools too! What more could a girl want? Okay, maybe a beach with sand. We had a lake with a rocky shore. That's good enough. I mean, I can still swim all day long.

I already loved camp and it hadn't even started yet.

I think the worst part of camp would be getting up early. But you get what you get.

Camp had to have _some_ downsides.

"Last stop." The bus driver said. "Camp Wonky Donkey."

I smiled and stood up, along with the other kids on the bus.

Summer fun here I come.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to let me know what I should put at the ends of these chapters!**


	2. American Honey

**Hello humans! Sorry for this late (and short) chapter update thingy. I've been hyper busy lately. Which is weird. But anyway!**

**So people said the song lyrics (From BTR songs) should be at the end of the chapter so we'll give it a try!**

**Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing except for Kylie. **

**Songs Used: American Honey**

**Enjoy Chapter 2: American Honey!**

* * *

Chapter 2: American Honey

_She grew up on the side of the road Where the church bells ring And strong love grows She grew up good She grew up slow Like American honey Steady as a preacher Free as a weed Couldn't wait to get going But wasn't quite ready to leave So innocent, pure and sweet American hone There's a wild, wild whisper Blowin' in the wind Callin' out my name Like a long lost friend Oh, I miss those days As the years go by Oh, nothin' sweeter than summertime And American honey Get caught in the race of this crazy life Tryin' to be everything Can make you lose your mind I just wanna go back in time To American honey_

(Katie POV)

Wow it was hot here! I groaned and put my long brown hair up in a ponytail.

I was so excited for camp to start. In order for it to start though, I had to get a cabin assignment.

I waited in line for a good ten minutes before I got to the table.

"Name?" Counselor Hallie asked.

"Katie Knight." I told her.

"Katie Knight you are in cabin Chickadee." She told me.

"Great! Thanks!" I grabbed my stuff and headed to find my new home.

Girls on one side, boys on the other.

I headed to the girl side.

My cabin wasn't too far away. It was near the lake.

I opened the door up kind of nervously.

There was a bunk bed and two regular beds.

One girl was already sitting on the regular bed and the other on the bottom bunk.

"Hi." I smiled. "I'm Katie."

"Hi Katie." The girl said, who was sitting on the bed. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm Mackenzie."

The other girl smiled too. She had curly black hair and green eyes. "I'm Emily."

"Nice to meet you both." I climbed up to the top bunk and set my stuff there. "Is this your first year?"

"No." Emily told me. "It's my second. Same with our other roommate who isn't here yet."

"It's my first." Mackenzie smiled.

The door opened once more. "Hi. I'm Annie."

"Annie!" Emily shrieked.

They hugged. I sure hoped I make friends like that this summer.

"So Katie, do you have any siblings?" Emily asked.

Oh I hate this question! I hated telling people I was related to Big Time Rush. They only wanted to be friends with me for my brothers and not for me.

"Uh yeah. An older brother."

The girls didn't find this very interesting.

"Where are you from?" Mackenzie asked.

"LA."

Now that one they found interesting.

"Do you see celebrity's all the time?" Emily asked.

"Do you go to a bunch of cool parties?" Mackenzie asked.

"Are you an actor?" Annie demanded.

"No, no and no." I laughed. "I'm just a normal kid." Maybe that was a lie. But who cares?

Actually I am pretty normal, despite my brothers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kylie POV)

Where was my duffle? Oh great. There it was. Way in the middle. I'll never get it out. I started to pull on the handle.

"You must be new here." A voice sounded from behind me.

I turned around. A small girl with dark braids was standing behind me.

"How obvious was it?" I blushed.

"Well you obviously don't know to grab your bag before it gets tossed in this pile." The girl laughed. "I'm Elle."

"Kylie." I smiled.

"Would you like some help with your bag?"

I nodded. We both grabbed on and pulled. It was stuck.

"Looks like you're in a jam." Elle sighed.

A thin girl with short brown hair in a tie dyed shirt came over and pulled her bag from the bottom of the stack.

"Did you see that?" I gasped.

"I sure did!" Elle gasped. Then she whistled really loudly. "Hey tie dye girl!" She yelled.

The girl turned around and pointed to herself.

Elle nodded.

"Um, my duffle is stuck, could you help get it out?" I asked, my cheeks flushing red.

"Of course." She walked over to us. "Which one is it?"

"The yellow one." I pointed.

With one yank it was free.

"Thanks." I sighed breathlessly.

"No problem. I'm Abigail."

"I'm Kylie and this is Elle." I took ahold of my bag.

"What cabin are you guys in?" Abigail asked.

"Ladybug." I answered.

"Me too!" Elle beamed.

"Same!" Abigail giggled.

"Well then let's go."

We began to walk to the cabin. Our cabin was near the horses. It was great.

"There you guys are!" A blonde girl grinned from the top bunk. "I was starting to think I was going to be alone all summer." She flashed a set of bright white teeth. "I'm Peyton."

"Kylie." I told her, sitting on a regular bed, farthest from the door.

"Abigail." She sat on the bottom bunk.

"Elle." She sat on the bed next to mine.

It was going to be a great summer.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Talk to you Monday! XOXO ~Tay**

_No hurry, because a love like this is forever._


	3. Just a Girl

**I know what you're thinking. An update? This early? Wow! If it's not early where you live, it's before 9:00 where I live so, this is early. Very early. **

**If you have a day off from school I hope you're enjoying it and if you're at school I hope you don't drown!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Chey21 the song lyric was from Untouchable. **

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing. **

**Songs Used: Just a Girl but I'm not sure who it's by. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Just a Girl

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes I'm exposed And it's no big surprise Don't you think I know Exactly where I stand This world is forcing me To hold your hand 'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me Don't let me out of your sight I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite So don't let me have any rights Oh...I've had it up to here! The moment that I step outside So many reasons For me to run and hide I can't do the little things I hold so dear 'Cause it's all those little things That I fear 'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be 'Cause they won't let me drive Late at night I'm just a girl, Guess I'm some kind of freak 'Cause they all sit and stare With their eyes I'm just a girl, Take a good look at me Just your typical prototype Oh...I've had it up to here! Oh...am I making myself clear? I'm just a girl I'm just a girl in the world... That's all that you'll let me be! I'm just a girl, living in captivity Your rule of thumb Makes me worry some I'm just a girl, what's my destiny? What I've succumbed to Is making me numb I'm just a girl, my apologies What I've become is so burdensome I'm just a girl, lucky me Twiddle-dum there's no comparison_

(Katie POV)

It was my first lunch at camp. I was excited.

As the four of us walked to the mess hall together, we saw all the other boys and girls. Some were dressed in camp clothes, others in their cabin clothes and some in their regular clothes. There were no rules about what you had to wear.

Three camp t-shirts were provided. One sweatshirt, two pairs of sweat pants and a pair of shorts. Then there were two shirts from your cabin.

I had opted for jean shorts and a plain blue t-shirt.

Mackenzie was wearing a chickadee shirt and jean shorts.

Emily and Annie were both decked out in camp wear.

"Where do you think our table is?" Mackenzie scoped out the mess hall.

"It's over here." Emily led us to a nice table near the window.

It said CHICKADEE on the side of it.

"Look!" Emily pointed to the table. "It's our initials!" She nudged Annie. Sure enough there they were. Carved into the wooden table.

"Can we put our initials in the table too?" I asked.

"If you promise that next year you'll come to camp and request to be a chickadee." Annie told us.

"Of course." Mackenzie said. I nodded my agreement.

"Then after we eat you can carve in your initials too." Annie led us to the buffet line.

Mackenzie and I marveled at all of the different food choices.

We took plates and began to fill them.

There were all sorts of different sandwiches and chips. There were also a bunch of different fruits.

The counselor Hallie walked over and stopped right in front of the strawberries. "Excuse me dear, I just have to get some of these strawberries. Would you like some dear?"

"No thanks." I told her. "I'm allergic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kylie POV)

"Kylie!" Peyton called. "Wake up."

I groaned and rolled over.

"You slept through breakfast." Elle shook my shoulders.

"So?" I mumbled.

"So. It's time for lunch. Get _up!_" Abigail pushed me out of my bed.

"Ow." I whimpered. "Fine, fine, I'm up. Let me get dressed."

The other girls sighed and sat on Elle's bed as I found clothes to wear.

"Okay, I'm ready." I told them.

As a unit we walked to the mess hall.

"How was breakfast?" I asked them.

"We all slept through it." Peyton told me nervously.

We laughed.

"Guys, I think the mess hall was back there." Abigail pointed to a tall building.

"No it wasn't. " Elle argued.

"Yes it was." I told them. "Because now we're entering the boy's side."

"Sweet!" Peyton flipped her hair.

"Not sweet." I told her. "We could get in some serious trouble for being over here. Let's just go back to the mess hall."

Elle nodded her agreement.

"We'll meet you over there." Abigail said. "I wanna find Big Time Rush's old cabin." Her dark eyes flicked mischievously.

"Whatever you say." Elle said. "Let's go Kylie."

We turned around and walked to the mess hall.

"If they get caught they are going to be in some serious trouble." Elle told me.

"I know. That's the biggest rule here. Boys on one side, girls on the other." I said.

We arrived at the mess hall without another word.

There were herds of girls already.

Some sitting down and eating, some getting food, other's running around. The counselors made no attempt to stop it.

"Where's our table?" I asked Elle.

"It's probably that empty one in the center that says LADYBUGS." She deadpanned.

"Gee, thanks for that sarcasm." I walked over to our four person table and sat down.

"Should we wait for them?"

"Probably." I told her, and headed for a window. "There they are."

Abigail and Peyton ran in.

"Did you find Big Time Rush's old cabin?" Elle said rather loudly.

A small girl, wearing a blue shirt glanced over. I bet she was a fan.

"Yeah! They were the donkeys."

"Duh." Elle said. "Every fan knows that."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I wonder who's in their cabin now."

"No one. It's held for the members of BTR and that's it." Peyton told me.

"Aren't they too old to go to camp Wonky Donkey?" I asked.

"No. They have one more summer." Peyton told me.

"Isn't Big Time Rush on tour right now?" Elle asked.

"That's what they've said. But I think they're actually at this camp." Peyton whispered loudly.

The girl in the blue shirt laughed.

Peyton glared at her. "She must think she's some sort of super fan."

We shrugged.

"Let's go get some lunch." Elle tugged me away.

"Excuse me dear," The counselor said. "I just have to have more of these strawberries. Would you like some?"

"No thank you, I'm allergic."

"Of course," Hallie glanced down. "You've already told me that."

"I have?" I wondered aloud.

No, I haven't.

* * *

**This formatting is killing me. Sorry about that. Thanks for reading! Until next time! XOXO ~Tay**

_You want to be taking the free ride_


	4. I Knew You Were Trouble

**I'm really sorry I didn't update last night, I'm in the middle of finals week and it sucks. I have completely lost track of what day it is. My bad. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Chey21**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Songs Used: I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: I Knew You Were Trouble

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble No apologies, he'll never see you cry Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be And now I see, now I see, now I see He was long gone when he met me And I realize the joke is on me, yeah! I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

(Katie POV)

Day two at camp: I was fencing. And I was good.

I was an undefeated champion. After 16 matches there was no one left who actually wanted to challenge me.

"Any challengers?" Hallie called to the group of girls.

No response.

"Come on girls, don't be a damsel in distress." Hallie coaxed.

"I'll give it a shot." Said a particularly country voice.

I smiled and turned to my friends as they set my helmet on my head.

I turned around to watch the opponent get ready.

"All right girls." Hallie motioned for us to meet in the middle. "Ready?"

I flicked my sword up from the ground. "Ready."

My opponent did the same. "Ready."

"Okay. On guard!"

We began to fight. I held up my sword and galloped backwards as my opponent hit her sword continuously with mine.

I broke away from the fight and I ran to a tree and jumped up, put my foot on the trunk and pushed myself off. I swung at my opponent but missed.

Back to fighting the old fashioned way. We ran and fought. Through a group of girls who were talking.

They screamed and ran away.

I shoved the girl into a totem pole and tried to jab her.

She moved and my sword got stuck in the bear's mouth.

The girl ran away and did some weird gymnast jump over a bale of hay.

I ran and jumped over, in a normal fashion.

She was toast. At least I had a challenge right now. But I was going to get her. I will win.

I will win.

I _will_ win!

My opponent leaned against a bale of hay and yawned. Finally she struck back. I jumped out of the way.

I pushed her sword out of her hand and struck. She moved again and I shoved my sword into the hay.

Dang it!

The girl ran to the top of the hay barrel and caught her sword.

"Nice catch." I remarked.

"Thanks!" She grinned.

We ran once more up the stairs of the mess hall.

I was leaning against the wall banister of the terrace.

The girl struck out and jabbed me with so much force I flipped over the banister.

I fell into a pale of cool water.

"Oops! Sorry!" The girls cried and held out a hand. "Let me help you."

"No! Let me help you!" I took her hand and pulled her into the water with me.

"What did you do that for?!" She spluttered in the water.

"Me?" I cried. "You pushed me in!"

"Well! That was quite a show!" Hallie applauded.

We stood and faced away from each other.

"I think we have a new camp champ! Everyone Miss Kylie Parker!"

The group of girls applauded.

"Shake hands girls."

We sighed and turned to face each other.

Everyone gasped.

I stared at her and she stared at me.

We looked identical. There was no way. I couldn't look the same as this witch. Everything besides our hair. Mine was much longer than hers.

"Why is everyone staring?" I asked Kylie.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"The resemblance between us." Kylie spoke slowly.

"Resemblance? Between you and me?"

Kylie nodded.

"Let me see." I tapped my chin. "Turn to the side."

Kylie turned to the right.

"Now the other way."

Kylie turned to the left.

"Well," I thought. "Your eyes are much closer together than mine."

Kylie gasped.

"And your ears, don't worry you'll grow into them." I smiled sweetly.

Kylie glared at me.

"And your teeth and a little crooked."

She ran her tongue over her teeth.

"And your nose!"

"What about my nose?" Kylie covered her nose with her hand.

I smiled. "Don't worry it can all be fixed."

"Want me to deck her for ya?" A small girl held up her fists.

"Hold on." I held up a hand to silence the girl. "I'm not finished yet."

She frowned and waited.

"Do you want to know the real difference between us?" I asked Kylie.

"What?" She played along. "The fact that I know how to fence and you don't, or the fact that I have class and you don't."

I glared at her.

"Take your pick." She smirked.

I stepped forward. "Why I oughta."

"Girls!" Hallie yelled. "That's enough!"

Kylie and I glared at each other.

"Kylie!" Hallie looked at me. "Katie." She looked at Kylie. "No that's not right." "Katie. Kylie. Kylie Katie." Her head flicked back and forth in between us.

I stepped out of the bucket of water and onto the ground. I dropped my helmet and threw down my sword. "The name is Katie."

I stalked off and my friends ran to catch up with me.

Katie. Katie, Katie, Katie. Not Kylie!

K-A-T-I-E. Ugh!

After the fencing incident I really needed some time to clear my head.

I changed into my camp clothes and grabbed my deck of cards.

It was rumored that after the counselors went into their cabins for the nights, kids went to the activity center and gambled.

I grabbed my cards, wallet and other things, like nail polish and lip gloss tubes. I bet whatever I want. I've never had anyone beat me.

I left my cabin later that night and went over to the activity center.

I found a table and set up shop.

"Anyone wanna play poker?" I called out.

A few girls trailed over.

I handed out the cards and explained the rules.

"We're playing five card draw. I'll deal out five cards and then we'll bet. Then you can discard up to three cards and then take three new ones out of the pot. Then we bet again. Then we reveal the cards. Whoever has the highest hand wins." I explained.

"Got it." The girl said.

I picked up my cards. Three of a kind.

Better bet slowly. I put in a dollar. So did the girl. I dropped in three quarters. So did she. Then she added in a tube of lip gloss. I followed.

I discarded two cards and held my breath as I picked up two more. Full house! It was time to kick it into high gear.

I bet five dollars and thirty five cents.

The girl put in the same.

I won eventually.

Perfect.

Four more games followed. I won each one of those as well.

"Any more takers?" I called out to the room.

Kylie sauntered in, sunglasses on, swinging a sock filled with quarters. "I'll take a crack at it."

"Parker." I mumbled. "Please. Sit."

Kylie sat down.

I began to shuffle the cards in the most professional way possible. When I used these moves on James, his eyes grew wide. Much like Kylie's were doing right now.

I dealt out the cards and picked mine up. I looked at them and grinned.

Into the pot a dropped a dollar. So did Kylie.

A dollar for a dollar. Quarters, lip gloss, key chains, anything else of value was thrown into the pot.

After the second round of betting I spoke.

"How about we make things a little more interesting?" I asked.

"I'm listening." Kylie fanned herself with her cards.

"The loser of this game jumps into the lake."

Kylie's eyes flashed. "Excellent."

"Butt naked." I smirked.

"Even more excellent."

We shook hands.

"Start unzipping Knight because I have." She showed me her cards. "Straight."

I pretended to be surprised. "Oh your good Parker. Just not good enough. In your honor." I showed her my hand. "A royal flush."

Kylie's jaw dropped.

Everyone stood up and moved to the door.

Gathered around the dock, we stood impatiently as Kylie undressed. Her clothes sat in a pile near some of the benches.

She walked down the dock with confidence. Girls around me giggled.

Kylie turned back to look at me, her hand covering her chest, and saluted. I saluted back.

She inhaled and executed a perfect dive into the water.

Impressive.

"Quick!" Someone whispered. "Grab her clothes!"

The group of girls squealed and took all of her clothes and towel and ran.

Harsh. I felt bad.

Kylie began to climb out of the lake.

I ducked behind a tree.

"I'm going to kill her." Kylie hissed. She began to walk, naked, back to her cabin. It was unlucky for her it was so far away, but lucky that no one was near it.

I was having fun at camp, but somehow I knew that this wasn't the type of fun I should have been having.

I should change that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Talk to you Monday! XOXO~Tay**

_Stand up and don't shut up the world is for the taking_


	5. No Hablo Inglés

**So, I keep forgetting the days that I'm supposed to update. Whoops. My bad. I'm sorry that this update is so late in the day. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Chey21 and I Lurk In Your House. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Songs Used: No Hablo Inglés by Bowling For Soup**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: No Hablo Inglés

_My teacher asked me where my homework was and that's when I told her No hablo Ingles Policeman caught me doing 90 and that's when pulled me over No hablo Ingles A hippy with a tambourine asking me if i could spare a dollar No hablo Ingles Some douchebag at the club tries to pick a fight and grabs my collar No hablo Ingles (One!) When I'm not feeling it (Two!) When someone's full of shit (Three!) When I get cut off at the bar To make a getaway It's all you gotta say (Quatro! Cinco! Seis!) No hablo Ingles No hablo Ingles (Hey, hey, hey) No hablo Ingles No hablo Ingles (Hey, hey, hey) My nephew asks me if i'd take him to the Jonas Brothers movie No hablo Ingles Walking my dog i see a sign that says to please pick up the doodie No hablo Ingles My mum gets mad 'cause I never call my dad on his birthday No hablo ingles A guy walks up and says "Donda esta casel de pepe He no habla Ingles (One!) So many different uses (Two!) You don't need no excuses (Three!) It's as easy as the third grade The perfect getaway It's all you've gotta say (Quatro! Cinco! Seis!) No hablo Ingles No hablo Ingles (Hey, hey, hey) No hablo Ingles No hablo Ingles (Hey, hey, hey!)_

(Katie POV)

"I'm so tired." I whined as my cabin members and I walked back to our cabin.

"I know." Annie bounced the basketball she was holding once.

We had just had a heated basketball match. I always thought I was good at basketball; I loved to play with the guys. But truth is; I'm short. Here I have no one to lift me up to dunk the ball. It was about ten times harder without my brother.

I was still feeling guilty about last night. I wished that the memories of last night would have faded by now, but they didn't.

"I want to sleep forever." Mackenzie groaned, from Emily's back.

Emily and I had beat Mackenzie and Annie, but not by much.

Our cabin came into view.

"I don't think that's an option." Emily told us.

I glanced at our cabin. "Oh no way."

All of our furniture had been moved to the roof of our cabin. A ladybug flag was flying where our chickadee flag was normally.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mackenzie dropped from Emily's back.

"Crazy." Emily hissed.

"Impressive." Annie nodded.

"I guess we should move this stuff back in." I sighed.

"How?!" Annie demanded.

Like my older brother, I took charge. "Um, we should have one person on the roof pushing stuff off and the others should catch it."

"I can't go up there!" Annie told us. "I'm afraid of heights."

"Same." Emily stared at the furniture.

"I'll do it then." I volunteered. I climbed onto the roof and began to push the furniture off.

The girls below caught it gently and put it in the cabin. It was hot out today. This was not my idea of fun. So far Camp Wonkey Donkey is not as much fun as Kendall had said it was.

Eventually the furniture was returned and we were back inside the cabin.

"We need a plan to get back at them." Emily declared.

We all agreed.

"How much prank stuff do you guys have?" I asked them.

"None." Emily shifted on her bed.

The others nodded.

It was up to me.

I pulled out one of my bags and opened it for everyone to see. Honey, shaving cream, silly string, water balloons, feathers, and string.

"Perfect." Annie's eyes sparkled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Katie's POV)

It was three in the morning and we were on the move. With our bags filled with supplies we ran to the ladybug cabin.

We let ourselves in and set up shop.

Emily covered the floor around Elle's bed with honey, while Annie put syrup all over Peyton's chest and face. Mackenzie began to cover Abigail in shaving cream.

I looked at Kylie. I covered the floor around her bed in syrup and but water balloons on a shelf above her bed, which would fall if she stepped in a certain place.

Emily began to cover the room in silly string, while Annie put a bucket atop the door, which was filled with glue. I covered the floor in soap, which made the floor very slippery. Mackenzie hung a doll from the switch that turned the fan on.

I climbed up and put feathers all over the top of the fan.

Revenge is sweet. And sticky.

We escaped and waited outside of the cabin, peering in the window.

At seven o'clock an alarm went off in the cabin.

Peyton started to scream at the honey all over her.

Elle stood up and got caught in the honey. "Ew!"

Abigail wiped her face. "Why?!" She cried out.

We all giggled and buried our faces in our arms.

Kylie stood up and stepped on the trigger plate. Water balloons started to fall to her feet.

"She didn't get me." Kylie sighed once they all fell. She looked up; a giant water balloon fell on her.

"That girl is the most awful girl who has ever walked this Earth!" Kylie cried out.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I did my best Elvis impression for my friends.

There were footsteps behind us. "Morning girls!" Our camp counselor walked by.

"Morning Hallie!" Emily, Annie, Mackenzie and I chorused. "Hallie?!"

"Surprise inspection!" Hallie cried out and walked to the Ladybug cabin.

I ran in and blocked her from entering. "No you really don't need to go in there."

"Yes I do." Hallie tried to move me.

"No." I stayed put. "It's a total mess in there. Someone got sick last night."

"Well then dear if someone is sick then I must go in." Hallie tried to move me.

Kylie appeared in the window. "Actually we're all quite fine in here, so come on in. Unless Katie Knight knows something we don't."

Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Um, no." I stuttered.

Hallie pushed in front me and opened the door. The bucket fell, dumping a tar like substance on her head.

As she began to scream, she slid down the soapy pathway that led to the back of the cabin.

Struggling to stand, Hallie pulled herself using the doll hanging from the ceiling.

"No!" I called.

Too late. The fan spun and a snowstorm of feathers fell to the ground, sticking to Hallie.

"You! Did _you_ do this?!" Hallie demanded.

I didn't know what to say. Suddenly, I was reminded of what Carlos, being a native Spanish speaker, said every time he was bothered by someone on the street, or an employee of a store.

_No hablo inglés. _

"Uh." I stared at her blankly. "¡No hablo inglés!"

The girls began to laugh.

Hallie glared once more. "Cute." She snarled. "You!" She looked at me, then Kylie. "And you!"

"Me?!" Kylie cried in disbelief.

"Pack your bags!" She yelled.

I gulped. Was I being sent home? I had no place to go! My brother's, who happened to be my guardians, were on tour! My mom wasn't even alive and I had no idea who my dad was!

Come on Spanish don't fail me now!

"Uh, ¿A dónde vamos?" I asked uncertainly.

"Stop that!" Kylie snapped. "We all know you speak English!"

"Where are we going?" I asked Hallie sweetly.

"The seclusion cabin!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Talk to you Wednesday! Bye! XOXO ~Tay**

_Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey everybody. Girl so good good good gotta tell somebody_


	6. Can't Take This

**Hello! I was going to post earlier, but Flappy Bird. Enough said. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Chey21, I Lurk In Your House, xXDaniLynnXx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Songs Used: Can't Take This by Tyler Ward**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Can't Take This

_Well, why are you pulling the strings and telling you lies Will I wait Anticipate Will I turn away? Just look me in the eyes And tell me what I can do When you say The others don't matter Just tell me what I can do, Because I can't take this love you're faking Don't pretend, do you know what you do to me? And I can't take this, hearts are breaking Is it the end? Are you blind to what I need?_

(Katie POV)

"I can't believe you have to leave." Annie sighed, kicking the ground.

We were walking to the chickadee cabin for the last time. Or at least I was.

"I'll still see you guys." I promised.

We entered our cabin and I glanced around. My bags of prank things was basically empty. My clothes had been tossed around the room and my duffle bag was under my bed, upside down.

We worked together to pack my things.

"Katie, your prank bag!" Mackenzie told me, as I began to take down the pictures on the small slab of cork board above my bed.

"Keep it. It's almost empty anyway. Use it if those ladybugs ever give you any trouble." I told them. I took down my favorite picture of Kendall and I and put it in my keep sake box. I tucked that safely in my bag.

"Don't get caught with that." Emily warned; she was sitting on her bed.

"Put it under the bed." Annie instructed, picking up the last of my clothes. "The bunk bed."

Mackenzie kicked it underneath.

"Make sure to fill that bucket up with tar and put it above the door every night." I told them, zipping my bag.

"Why?" Annie asked.

I picked up my bag. "In case the lady bugs try to get back at you. You'll be one step ahead of them."

"Great idea!" Emily rushed to me.

I smiled.

There was a loud whistle from outside.

Mackenzie glanced outside. "It's Hallie and the Wicked Witch of the West."

"I better go." I headed to the door. But not before I was enveloped in a big group hug. "Bye!" I waved as I ran out of my cabin.

"Follow me." Hallie instructed.

One step behind Hallie, Kylie and I walked in synch for about ten minutes until we reached a cabin atop a hill.

"Here you go." Hallie pointed.

I glanced at the cabin. I expected something really run down but instead it was a cabin on stilts that you had to go up about twenty stairs to get to the porch.

"Thanks." I grinned and ran down the pathway to the stairs.

Kylie walked slowly behind me.

Inside the cabin was as nice as the outside.

It was two times the size of a normal cabin. There were two beds on either side of the room, there was a trunk at the end of each bed. A dresser on either side of the room and each bed had a night table.

There were also two huge windows and a big cork board for pictures.

"Not bad." I sighed, falling on a bed.

I began to unpack my clothes and I put my container of pictures next to my bed. I would hang them up tomorrow.

Both Kylie and I changed into our pajamas and sat down on our beds.

I pulled out paper and a pen and began to write to my older brother.

_Kendall, _

_Hi! I miss you a lot. I hope you're having fun on tour. I'm having fun at camp. Or I was having fun. I made friends with my cabin. But there was this one girl who was really annoying and we kept arguing. She wasn't in my cabin though. She's a ladybug. I'm a chickadee. Or at least I was a chickadee. Let's just say things got a little out of hand. Now I'm stuck with her in the seclusion cabin. Did you know they have one of those? I'm surprised you didn't get put in it! Anyway, that's really about it. I miss you a lot. Or did I already say that? Oh well. Tell James, Carlos, and Logan I said hi! And tell Carlos I spoke Spanish today! And I did it quite well too. See you soon. I love you! _

_Love, _

_Your baby sister Katie. _

I sighed. Nice letter. I would mail it tomorrow when I had the chance. According to the map Kendall gave me he was in New York right now.

I pulled out the letter Kendall had mailed to me yesterday.

_Katie,_

_I haven't heard from you in a while. I certainly miss you a lot. It's really weird not to have you on tour with us. You're bunk looks very empty without all of your stuff in it. The shows have been good. They're a lot of fun! I think you would have had a lot of fun getting to watch them every night. Next tour though, you're getting your own nerf gun! I can't wait to see you again. Carlos, Logan and James miss you too. We've already decided you aren't allowed to go to camp next year. You have to come with us. No excuses. Well I guess I should go play a show. And meet some fans. I really miss you Katie. See you_

Click!

All of a sudden everything went black.

I glared at the other bed and reached over and turned the lights back on.

"Hey!" Kylie cried out. "I'm trying to sleep!" The lights went out again.

I turned them back on. "Well I'm trying to read!"

Back to darkness.

"It's my room!" I turned on the lights.

"Mine too!" The lights were turned back off again.

And on.

And off.

And on.

And off.

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

BOOM! Everything went dark.

"Power outage." I grimaced.

"Blew a fuse." Kylie corrected.

"Same thing." I reluctantly laid down.

I'm ready to go home. I can't take this.

* * *

**That's all folks! Thanks for reading. Talk to you Monday! XOXO ~Tay**

_That's the way you know it should be the two of us together_


	7. Identical Twins

**Hey! It's Monday enough...late on Monday. But still Monday. I'm in tech week for a show right now so I'm not sure if I will be able to post on Wednesday. If I can't I'll post as soon as I can!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to: Chey21**

**Songs Used: Identical Twins by the Olsen Twins. **

**Spoiler alert much? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Identical Twins

_Hello! We're twins, we're twins, yes sir I am me, she is she Except when I pretend I'm her And when we switch You can't tell which is which You don't know who you're talking to 'cause we're identical, 'dentical, 'dentical, identical twins! We look a lot alike But we are not alike I'm loud!...I'm quiet She's serious...she's a riot! We're totally, totally Different, different Identical twins! We read different stories We watch different shows In our slightly different colored hair We wear different bows We dance to different music We laugh at different jokes Gosh, gosh It's like we're...two different folks Though we appear alike We're nowhere near alike She's sweet...she's saucy What's that mean? You're bossy Says you...it's true Is not!...Is too! We're totally, totally Different, different Identical twins! I am not a Xerox I am not a clone A duplicate, a copycat A second scoop...on the ice cream cone Friends, pals, partners, chums But we're marching to different drums_

(Katie POV)

Day two in the seclusion cabin. No one was outside today in regular camp because it was kind of windy and gross out. None the less, I kept one window in our cabin open, because it was really stuffy in here.

I busied myself sorting pictures to hang up. Pictures of me and Kendall. Pictures of James and Kendall. Pictures of me and James. Pictures of me and Carlos. Pictures of me and Logan and pictures of all five of us. And of course pictures of my dogs, Sissy and Bear. Sissy is a tiny white pug and Bear is a German Shepard. Don't ask why he's named Bear.

Then some random pictures. My friends from the Palm Woods, where we used to live. Now we lived in some big house about five minutes from the Palm Woods, walking distance. The house was huge. Ten bedrooms, eight bathrooms, four stories, and a huge backyard, complete with a pool, a deck, a patio, a grilling station, tree houses, rope swings, and my garden. Oh and a playground because Carlos just couldn't give up his swirly slide. We have one inside too. Pictures to prove it.

I began to hang them up, one by one. Soon my hard work paid off and my collage was perfect.

I glanced behind me; Kylie was sitting cross legged on her bed, playing solitaire.

A huge gust of wind came in and disturbed my pictures. Then another, knocking down some pictures. I pushed on the window to close it but it was stuck.

Kylie stood up from her bed and came over. "Here let me help you!"

"It's stuck." I groaned.

Eventually, we closed the window.

"Thanks." I breathed.

Kylie knelt to the ground, where majority of my pictures were. "I don't think any are ruined."

I dropped to my knees and sighed. "Except for the beautiful Ryan Gosling."

Kylie smiled and held up another picture of me and Kendall. "Who's that?"

"My older brother." I smiled, just looking at the picture of me.

"Is this your house?" Kylie asked in disbelief, holding up yet another picture.

I nodded.

"Who's that?" She asked tapping the boy who wasn't facing towards the camera.

"Oh." I laughed. "That's James. He didn't know I was taking the picture or else he would have turned around."

Kylie glanced down.

I took that as my cue to start another conversation.

"Want a snack?" I opened my trunk and pulled out a container of Oreos.

"Oh sure." Kylie nodded. "I love Oreos. At home I eat them with, with peanut butter."

I held up a jar. "Me too!"

"Really? Most people think that's so weird." Kylie joined me on my bed.

"I know! My brother looks at me like I'm crazy every time I eat that." I hugged my knees to my chest. "So what are your siblings like? Are they the type that's like your best friend or the ones that say I'll talk to you later honey, then they never do. I hate that." I groaned. My big brothers were almost always there for me. Except for the very few times that they were busy.

"Actually, I'm an only child." Kylie sighed.

"Oh." I bit my lip. "What about your mom?"

"I don't really have a mom. I mean, I do. But she and my dad got divorced when I was a baby. And my dad told me she died two years ago." Kylie bit her lip hard.

I felt tears prick my eyes. "My mom died two years ago too." I held the picture of me and Kendall tightly. I hated talking about my mom. I missed her so much.

"I'm sorry." Kylie sighed. "And your Dad?"

"My parents got divorced when I was really little. Like two months old."

"Scary how no one stays together anymore." Kylie murmured.

I bopped my head in agreement. "How old are you?"

"I'll be twelve on August twelfth."

I started to cough. "Me too!"

"Your birthday's on August twelfth? How bizarre." Kylie started to fidget.

I nodded and glanced outside. "Hey the rain stopped!" I stood up and moved for the door. "You wanna go to the mess hall and get a popsicle or something?"

Kylie stood up. "Something doesn't add up here. If we're both born on August twelfth, and you don't have a mother, and I don't have a mother. And I have a father."

"What are you saying?" I made a move for the door again.

"No. That's not right." Kylie spoke to herself.

I shook my head and left.

"You probably have actual pictures of your father though. I just have this lousy little picture. Not even a full one." Kylie stood at the top of the steps looking down at me.

I ran back up the stairs to my trunk.

"Why are you rummaging through your trunk at a time like this?" Kylie sighed impatiently. "What are you looking for?"

"This!" I gasped as I pulled it out. I held it out. "It's a picture of my Dad. Ripped right down the middle."

"Mine too." Kylie opened a drawer in her nightstand.

"On three?" I asked walking towards her.

"On three." Kylie agreed.

"One."

"Two."

My heart skipped a beat. "Three."

We both held out the pictures. My heart beat sped up. They were a perfect match.

"That's my dad."

Tears pricked my eyes again. "That was my mom."

Our eyes met. "We're sisters!"

"Katie no. I think we're, I think we're twins!" Kylie beamed looking at me.

"Oh my god." I dropped my picture.

"I always thought I was an only child! Now I'm a twin!" Kylie sprang up and hugged me.

I pulled my necklace out from under my shirt and began to swing it on the chain.

"What's that you're playing with?"

"It's my necklace. I got it when I was born." I explained.

"I have one too! Except mine is blue." Kylie beamed.

A twin! A twin! I'm a twin!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Talk to you soon! XOXO ~Tay**

_You got me in a hurry, but don't you gotta worry_


	8. Katie's Smiling

**I'm really sorry that I didn't post all of last week. I've been on break from school and I'm all off on my days. Sorry again. **

**I hope you all had a wonderful Valentines Day or a fantastic Friday. Pick your poison. **

**This chapter is dedicate to: Chey21**

**Songs Used: Katie's Smiling, which was originally Michelle's Smiling from Full House**

**Disclaimer: I probably don't own anything in this story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Katie's Smiling:

_Katie's at home, the cats are purring, she doesn't know what worry is. she's safe and warm and she's not sorry, she doesn't know what sorry is. Katie's smiling, Katie's smiling, Katie's smiling. The news is on and Katie's laughing, Can't make sense of what the pictures show. She knows no fear she keeps on laughing, If we could only know what Katie's knows Katie's smiling, Katie's smiling, Katie's smiling._

(Katie POV)

It was dark outside. Clear sky, lots of stars. On nights like this I would normally be outside with my brothers, looking at all of the different stars.

I was really enjoying camp though. Like a lot. But that doesn't mean I don't miss my brothers. In fact I got letters from them today. All of them. It was a very nice surprise.

_Katie, _

_I'm not sure if Kendall has told you this, but you are not allowed to go to camp any more. I miss you too much. Besides, touring is way more fun than going to camp anyway. I hope you like Camp Wonky Donkey. I definitely had some great childhood memories there. Not that I'm that old. I'm not old at all actually. I guess I'll let you get back to having fun at camp. Write back?_

_Love, _

_James Diamond. J_

I smiled. I planned to write one very long letter back. I don't think I could write one to just James. He sucks at writing letters. He didn't ask any questions at all. There would be nothing to talk about with him. I tacked his letter on my cork board and opened the letter from Carlos next.

_Hola Katie!_

_Kendall told me that you spoke Spanish at camp? Impressive. I knew my lessons would pay off. Kendall told me that's the one good thing that I've taught you. I disagreed. I think I've taught you a lot more. Like helmets are cool! Not that you listen to that one. I taught you how to play video games and how to pull pranks on people. All of that stuff. Pretty much all you learned is from me. Well, I have to go play a show. Talk to you soon?_

_Love, _

_Carlos_

Well Carlos. That letter wins an award for the most lies ever told in such a small amount of text.

_Katie, _

_I'm sure I won't tell you anything that the others haven't told you but I'll write to you anyway. Carlos was talking about all of the things he's taught you. Although, I've taught you the most obviously. Math and reading and things like that and then the more important life skills. Like how to dive into a pool and do flips under the water. I've already decided that once you get home I'm teaching you how to backflip. Just so I can one up Carlos. Miss you Katie. See you in a few weeks. _

_Love, _

_Logan_

Logan's teaching me how to backflip?! Sweet! That's an important life skill. Logan did teach me how to read and do math because he's known me the longest. I was taught by a genius and now I'm becoming a genius. Maybe. I can have goals right?

_Baby Sister,_

_So what's this about you getting moved to the seclusion cabin? I'll be eager to hear what you did. Maybe. Do me a favor though and get into even more trouble so they have no choice but to kick you out of camp. I'm not saying destroy things but it'd be nice if you came home a LITTLE early. If not, I guess I can last three more weeks. Maybe. I'll let you go now. But I expect a reply. Got it? I love and miss you Katie. _

_Love,_

_Kendall _

Do I have to write back to all of these letters?

The cabin door swung open.

"What are you doing Katie?" Kylie asked, locking the door.

"Reading letters that our brothers sent." I carefully tacked each letter on my corkboard.

Kylie walked over and examined my pictures. "Our brother's look very familiar." She eyed another picture. "Is he adopted?" She pointed to Carlos. "He looks Mexican."

"Latino." I corrected. "Half Venezuelan half Dominican."

"So he is adopted?" Kylie asked, looking at a different picture.

I just laughed. "Kind of."

"It's a yes or no answer Katie." Kylie sighed impatiently. She continued looking at all of the pictures. "And him? There's no way you're actually related."

I craned my neck to look at the picture. James. "That's James."

"And him?" She tapped a picture of Logan. "You two look a lot alike."

"Logan." I shrugged.

Kylie nodded.

"Okay. Since you're family I'll let you in on a little secret." I patted my bed. "Sit."

Kylie sat cross legged on my bed, looking at me eagerly.

"Have you ever heard of the band Big Time Rush?" I asked.

"Sure. Who hasn't?" Kylie smiled. "Kendall, James, Carlos and," it dawned on her. "Lo-gan." Kylie said quietly.

I nodded. "Exactly."

"You're Katie Knight." Kylie stood and paced. "How could I have been so stupid?!"

I watched her.

"The evidence was right there in front of me! I'm so pathetic." Kylie fell back against her bed, which had been pushed next to mine.

"Well there's a reason that I keep it a secret." I shrugged.

"But from your twin?"

"I didn't know you were my twin!" I sighed.

"I'm going to go get something to eat before bed." Kylie stood. "Want anything?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." I lied, ignoring my growling tummy.

"Okay." Kylie headed towards the door. "I'll be back."

After she left I took out a sheet of paper.

_Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan,_

_I got your letters and I have to say: Carlos you did not teach me how to play videos games and pull pranks. I taught you how to do that stuff. It seems to be a popular theme to tell me I'm never allowed back at camp. Well that's always nice to know. Kendall, I don't think I can get kicked out of camp fully. You've lived three weeks without me. I think you can live three more. I love you guys. Miss you all. See you soonish. _

_Love, _

_Katie_

Later that night I was laying in my bed next to Kylie, shooting the breeze.

"What's Dad like?" I asked her.

"He's great." Kylie gushed. "He's like my best friend."

"Did he ever get remarried?"

Kylie smiled. "Not even close. He always said I was the only girl in his life."

I sighed.

"What's Big Time Rush like?" Kylie asked eagerly.

"Our _brothers_ are great." I smiled. "My best friends. I've never had a dad but I assume they're like having dads who are always there for you. The best kind."

"I wish I could meet them." Kylie rolled over.

I sat up. "I have a genius beyond genius idea!"

"What is it?" Kylie rolled back over.

"What if we switched places?!"

Kylie cocked her head.

"After camp ends I'll go to Idaho pretending to be you and you'll go to LA pretending to be me." I bounced excitedly.

"I don't know…"

"Please?" I fell back on the bed. "I've gotta meet my pa."

"I suppose so…" Kylie pondered. "We can't stay like that forever."

"I know." I told her. "They'd have to switch us back at some point."

"And then they'd meet. Face to face." I sat up and bounced again.

"Maybe my dad and I would move in with you guys! Do you have extra room in your house?"

I laughed. "Plenty of room. Only half of our rooms are occupied right now."

Kylie's eyes grew wide. "I've gotta see this house!"

"It's pretty fantastic." I sighed dreamily. I wished I was there right now. In my big comfy bed, with Kendall singing a lullaby right next to me. "We'll talk in the morning."

"Goodnight Katie."

"Night Kylie." I glanced outside and found a special star. "Goodnight Kendall." I whispered. "Night Logan, Carlos, and James."

Few more weeks.

Then a few more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Talk to you Wednesday! XOXO ~Tay**

_Paris London Tokyo just one thing that I gotta do_


End file.
